Albus Severus Potter
|płeć = M |rasa = Człowiek |oczy = Zielone w kształcie migdałów |włosy = Kruczoczarne |rodzina = * Harry Potter * Ginny Potter * * * Molly Weasley * Artur Weasley * Bill Weasley * Fleur Weasley * Victoire Weasley * Dominique Weasley * Louis Weasley * Charlie Weasley * Percy Weasley * Audrey Weasley * Molly Weasley II * Lucy Weasley * * George Weasley * Angelina Weasley * Fred Weasley II * Roxanne Weasley * Ron Weasley * Hermiona Granger * Hugo Weasley * Rose Weasley * James Potter II * Lily Potter II * Neville Longbottom |przynależność = *Rodzina Potter *Rodzina Weasleyów *Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie **Slytherin |dom = SlytherinHarry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko, Akt I, Scena IV |aktor = * Arthur Bowen (Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część II) * Sam Clemmett (Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko) }}Albus Severus "Al" Potter (ur. między 1 września 2005 roku a 31 sierpnia 2006 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi; drugie dziecko i najmłodszy syn Harry'ego Pottera i jego żony, Ginny Potter . Albus miał dwójkę rodzeństwa - starszego brata, Jamesa Syriusza, a także młodszą siostrę, Lily Lunę. W 2017 roku Albus rozpoczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie wraz z Rose Granger-Weasley i Scorpiusem Malfoyem, gdzie, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu, został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Tam Albus szybko zaprzyjaźnił się ze Scorpiusem, synem Dracona Malfoya. Biografia Wczesne życie Albus Severus Potter urodził się około 2006 roku, jako drugie dziecko Harry'ego Pottera, Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i Ginny Potter, korespondentki quidditcha dla Proroka Codziennego. Jego ojcem chrzestnym został Neville Longbottom. 2014 rok W 2014 roku razem z ojcem i członkami Gwardii Dumbledore'a przybył na finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, gdzie poznał Wiktora Kruma. Podczas meczu finałowego kibicował drużynie Brazylii, ponieważ był fanem brazylijskiego ścigającego - Floresa. W pewnym momencie wypadł z loży honorowej, w ostatniej chwili złapał go jednak Ron Weasley. Rita Skeeter napisała, że "ocalił go przed niechybną śmiercią". 2017/2020 rok Po skończeniu jedenastego roku życia, Albus dostał list z Hogwartu. Najprawdopodobniej zakupił różdżkę w sklepie Ollivanderów. thumb Albusa Severusa Pottera poznaliśmy w epilogu, kiedy 1 września 2017 roku wraz z rodziną udał się na dworzec King's Cross, gdzie przybyły także inne rodziny czarodziejów ze swoimi dziećmi, aby rozpocząć swój pierwszy rok w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Bał się on, że Tiara Przydziału przydzieli go do Slytherinu. Jego obawy rozwiał ojciec, który wytłumaczył mu, że drugie imię, 'Severus', nadano mu po najdzielniejszym Ślizgonie, jakiego znali jego rodzice. Wyznał mu też, że zawsze może poprosić Tiarę o umieszczenie w Gryffindorze, a ta weźmie to pod uwagę, oraz że jeśli nawet zostanie przydzielony do domu węża, rodzice będą z niego dumni. Podczas podróży pociągiem Albus i Rose chodzili poszukując przedziału, w którym mogliby usiąść. Rose przypomniała Albusowi, że ich rodzice poznali się w pociągu, więc znalezienie odpowiedniego przedziału jest bardzo ważne, ponieważ mogą w ten sposób spotkać swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Otwierają drzwi do jednego przedziału, w którym znajdują Scorpiusa Malfoya. Przedstawiają się nieśmiało, po czym Scorpius opowiedział żart o rywalizacji ich rodziców. Albus i Scorpius polubili się, ale Rose odeszła szukać innego przedziału, gdyż od początku była wobec niego uprzedzona, nie ukrywała swojej niechęci wobec niego. Albus pozostał i oboje zostali kolegami, opowiadając sobie historie i dzieląc się słodyczami w drodze do Hogwartu. right|thumb|276x276px|Scorpius i Albus Gdy pociąg dotarł do Hogwartu, uczniowie uczestniczyli w ceremonii przydziału. Tiara Przydziału przedziela Rose do Gryffindoru, a Albusa i Scorpiusa, jak resztę jego rodziny, do Slytherinu. Albus usiadł obok Scorpiusa przy ich stole. Chłopiec był wyśmiewany przez innych uczniów za "bycie Potterem w Slytherinie". Nie posiadał naturalnego talentu do magii. Z wielkim trudem przeszedł przez pierwszą lekcję latania, podczas której został nazwany "ślizgońskim charłakiem" przez Karla Jenkisa, po tym jak nie potrafił przyzwać do siebie miotły, Scorpius również nie radził sobie najlepiej. Wszystko to sprawiło, że Albus i Scorpis zostali jeszcze lepszymi kolegami. Kolejne trzy lata szkoły były trudne dla Albusa, który zaczynał czuć się tak, jakby musiał izolować się od swojego ojca, ponieważ inni oczekują od niego wielkich rzeczy. Oprócz tego wszystkiego, Scorpius przestał się do niego odzywać. Powiedział Albusowi, że nie odzywał się dlatego, iż nie wiedział jak ma mu powiedzieć o śmierci swojej matki, po czym zaprosił go na jej pogrzeb. Na trzecim roku Albus spalił zgodę na wyjścia do Hogsmeade i, w odróżnieniu od Harry'ego, zaczął nienawidzić Hogwartu. Popularność kuzynki, Rose, która radziła sobie o wiele lepiej dobija go jeszcze bardziej. Czwarty rok nauki w Hogwarcie W okolicach czwartego roku Albusa okazało się, że Teodor Nott posiadał nielegalnie zmieniacz czasu. Jego zmieniacz pozwalał cofać się nawet o parę lata, jednakże działał tylko pięć minut. Albusa podsłuchał rozmowę ojca z Amosem Diggorym, w której Harry skłamał, że wszystkie zmieniacze czasu zostały zniszczone. Albus wykradł zmieniacz czasu w celu uratowania Cedrika, syna Amosa Diggory. 1 września, podczas podróży do Hogwartu, Albus przedstawił Scorpusowi sytuację i postanowił z nim uciec. Następnie wspięli się na maszynę, aby wyskoczyć w bezpiecznym momencie. Pani z wózkiem próbowała temu zapobiec, jednakże nie udało się jej to i ostatecznie chłopcom udało się wyskoczyć z pociągu. Później dotarli do Domu Spokojnej Starości dla Czarownic i Czarodziejów im. Świętego Oswalda, gdzie postanowili spotkać się z Amosem Diggorym. Poznali tam również Delphini, która podszywała się pod siostrzenicę Amosa, chociaż ten nigdy takowej nie miał. Delphi zdecydowała się, że pomoże chłopcom w ich działaniach. W tym celu udali się do Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie pracował ojciec Albusa, Harry. Postanowili użyć eliksiru wielosokowego w celu podszycia się pod Rona, Hermionę i Harry'ego. Niestety, w tym czasie trio rzeczywiście przebywało w ministerstwie, dlatego Albus, udający Rona Weasleya odciągnął uwagę prawdziwej Hermiony, która chciała udać się do swojego gabinetu. Następnie rozwiązali zagadki w drodze do ukrytego zmieniacza czasu, dzięki czemu Scorpiusowi ostatecznie udało się znaleźć owy zmieniacz. Po tym zdarzeniu cofnęli się do turnieju trójmagicznego, do pierwszego zadania. Zamierzali przeszkodzić Cedrikowi w przejściu do następnego etapu i tym samym wygranie turnieju. Zamaskowany w szaty Durmstrangu, Albus rzucił zaklęcie Expelliarmus, co spowodowało, że Cedrik nie mógł pokonać smoka w prosty sposób. Następnie Albus wraz z Scorpiusem wrócili do rzeczywistości, gdzie znaleźli ich ojcowie oraz Ron. Okazało się, że po powrocie wszystko się zmieniło, choć Diggory i tak zginął podczas turnieju. Albus trafił do domu lwa - Gryffindoru, nie do Slytherinu. Ron ożenił się z Padmą Patil, która urodziła mu synka, Panju. Za to Hugo i Rose Weasley nigdy się nie urodzili. Hermiona Granger została nauczycielką Obrony przed Czarną Magią w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Harry w obawie o jeszcze większe kłopoty, poprosił prof. McGonagall o nadzór nad nimi, do czego pomocna była mapa Huncwotów. Oprócz tego, Harry zakazał jakichkolwiek kontaktów Albusa z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a zrobił to dlatego że Centaur Zakała zobaczył w przepowiedni wokół Albusa, "czarną chmurę", co Harry powiązał właśnie ze Scorpiusem. Do domu Harry'ego przybył Draco, który nie zaakceptował decyzji Pottera. Chciał, aby ten pozwolił ich synom nadal się przyjaźnić. Wytłumaczył, że z tęsknoty za Albusem chłopiec ciągle płacze. Miał również żal, że Harry uważał Scorpiusa za syna samego Voldemorta. W fali wściekłości, oburzony Draco zrujnował kuchnie Potterów. Po tym przyznał, że był zawsze zazdrosny o przyjaciół Harry'ego. Twierdził też, że "czarna chmura" może nie mieć nic wspólnego ze Scorpiusem, a ze samotnością, która czeka obu chłopców. Po dyskusji, zdecydowali porozmawiać z synami. Następnie Albus przybył do Scorpiusa, schowany pod niewidką, aby z nim porozmawiać. W rezultacie chłopcy pogodzili się, po czym znów cofnęli się w czasie, do drugiego zadania. Udali się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, gdzie po raz kolejny cofnęli się w czasie. Następnie Ślizgoni zanurzyli się pod wody jeziora Hogwartu. Albus Potter rzucił urok] na Cedrika, przez co jego głowa powiększyła się. Po tym upokorzony Puchon wynurzył się na brzeg jeziora. Następnie Draco, Harry, Ginny i Minerva McGonagall odnaleźli chłopców na mapie Huncwotów. Przybyli do łazienki dla dziewcząt, po czym Jęcząca Marta opowiedziała im o zaistniałym zdarzeniu. Po tym, jak Puchon został upokorzony, dołączył do Śmierciożerców Voldemorta. Zabił on Neville'a Longbottoma, i tym samym przeszkodził mu zabicie ostatniego z horkruksów – Nagini. W rezultacie, bitwę o Hogwart wygrał Tom Riddle, a Harry Potter poniósł śmierć. Scorpius wynurzył się z jeziora bez Albusa, gdyż ten nie mógł się narodzić. Poza tym, dyrektorem zamku została Dolores Umbridge. Po uratowaniu Albusa, chłopcy wspólnie stwierdzili, że lepiej zniszczyć zmieniacz. Następnie dołączyła do nich Delphini, której wysłali sowę. Po jej przybyciu, opowiedzieli o strasznym świecie, w którym panował jej ojciec, Tom Riddle. Ukradła im zmieniacz czasu i, razem ze ślizonami, udała się na stadion quidditcha. Ron poinformował Harry'ego i Dracona, że zobaczył ich synów z dziewczyną o srebrnych włosach i niebieskich pasemkach. Później ojcowie przybyli do Domu Spokojnej Starości i okazało się, że Delphi wcale nie była w jakikolwiek sposób spokrewniona z Amosem, a był to tylko podstęp. Na stadionie quidditcha Delphi torturowała Scorpiusa jednym z zaklęć niewybaczalnych – Cruciatus, w celu zmuszenia ich do ponownego cofnięcia się w czasie, by światem władał jej ojciec. Pojawił się tam Craig Bowker Jr, którego zabiła Avada Kedavrą. Następnie, po raz kolejny cofnęli do trzeciego zadania, gdzie Delphi wciąż ich torturowała. W tym czasie natknął się na nich jeszcze żyjący Cedrik, któremu wydawało się, że była to część zadania. Koniec końców uratował ślizgonów. Trio przeniosło się w przeszłość, do dnia 30 października 1981 roku. Delphini zniszczyła zmieniacz oraz różdżki chłopców i pozostawiła ich tam. thumb Chłopcy przekazali rodzicom wiadomość o zaistniałej sytuacji za pomocą starego kocyka Harry'ego oraz amortencji wykradzionej z domu Bathildy Bagshot. Harry'emu i Ginny udało się odczytać znaki chłopców, po czym rodzice Albusa poinformowali o tym resztę. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, Draco był w posiadaniu zmieniacza czasu, dzięki któremu można było cofnąć się o lata i przebywać tam przez parę godzin. Następnie cofnęli się w czasie i odnaleźli chłopców. Po wszystkim, chłopcy czule przywitali się z rodzicami, a później, wraz z nimi przygotowali zasadzkę na Delphini. Harry zmienił się w Voldemorta za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego, aby zwabić dziewczynę do kościoła. Ta na początku była przekonana, że widzi swego ojca. Eliksir jednak przestawał działać, a Harry zaczynał tracić wygląd Toma i coraz bardziej upodabniać się do siebie. Zaczął się pojedynek, gdzie Delphi wydawała się wygrywać. Harry'emu jednak udało się obezwładnić dziewczynę, z małą pomocą jego syna. Po powrocie do świata rzeczywistego Delphi została skazana na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Pod koniec sztuki Albus prowadził rozmowę z ojcem, tuż nad grobem poległego Cedrika. Wygląd fizyczny Spośród trójki młodych Potterów to Albus był najbardziej podobny do swojego ojca, Harry'ego Pottera. Miał kruczoczarne włosy, które w przypadku Harry'ego opisano jako zaniedbane i nigdy nie ułożone. Sam Albus miał dość szczupłą sylwetkę oraz smukłą twarz, był również niskiego wzrostu. Był on również jedynym dzieckiem Pottera, które jako jedyne odziedziczyło jasne zielone oczy, przypominające kształtem migdały, które ten z kolei otrzymał po matce. Nic nie wiadomo o tym, aby któreś spośród dzieci posiadało wadę wzroku, tak jak ich tata. Albus został opisany jako atrakcyjny i przystojny młody człowiek. Jednakże, bardzo podobnie do ojca, nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Osobowość Albus podczas podróży na peron był bardzo zdenerwowany i wystraszony przydziałem do Slytherinu. Przeciwstawiał się bratu, który wielokrotnie straszył go fałszywymi opowieściami na temat Hogwartu. Często kłócił się z Jamesem, wydawał się być jednak od niego dużo wrażliwszy. Był bardzo związany z rodzicami, a także z wujostwem i kuzynostwem, w szczególności z Rose Weasley. Majątek *Różdżka: Zakłada się, że Albus i jego rodzeństwo udało się do sklepu Ollivandera na ulicy Pokątnej i właśnie tam zakupili różdżki. Długość różdżki, drewno i typ rdzenia nie są znane. *Sowa: Albus posiadał sowę. Zabrał ją ze sobą do Hogwartu w 2017 roku. Relacje Ginny Potter right|75px Podczas kłótni pomiędzy synami, Ginny reaguje i staje po stronie młodszego syna, nie chcąc aby już na początku swej magicznej edukacji odczuwał dyskomfort. Rozumie go i wspiera; sama wychowywała się wśród sześciu starszych braci. Harry Potter left|75px Harry oczekiwał od Albusa trochę zbyt wiele, przez co początkowo nie miał z nim zbyt dobrych relacji. Dopiero po spotkaniu z Delphini Harry stwierdził, że nie może od niego oczekiwać tego co sam dokonał. W końcu ojciec i syn pogodzili się i mieli bardzo dobre relacje. James Potter right|75px James i Albus byli typowym rodzeństwem. Ich relacje były pełne kłótni i napięć. Starszy brat mu dokuczał, często kopał lub szczypał. Albus przeciwstawiał mu się i starał się nie wierzyć w straszne opowieści. Jednak obaj byli zbyt dumni, aby postawić na kompromis. W pewnym sensie przypominali Jamesa Pottera i Severusa Snape'a podczas ich szkolnych lat. Lily Potter left|75px Wobec młodszej siostry Albus był opiekuńczy. Jako starszy brat na pewno dbał o jej dobro i bezpieczeństwo. W przeciwieństwie do starszego brata z Lily nie kłócił się. Dobrze się dogadywali i żyli ze sobą w zgodzie. Weasleyowie, kuzynostwo Spośród bogato rozgałęzionej rodziny Weasleyów, Albusowi najbliżsi zdawali się być Ron, Hermiona, Rose i Hugo. To właśnie z tą trzecią zdawał się utrzymywać najlepsze kontakty - Rose była jego rówieśniczką i razem rozwiązywali swoje problemy, byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Scorpius Malfoy right|75px Albus i Scorpius poznali się w jednym z przedziałów pociągu Ekspres Londyn−Hogwart. Od razu polubili się, opowiadali sobie historie i częstowali się słodyczami. W Hogwarcie chłopcy zostali przydzieleni do Slytherinu, gdzie stali się najlepszymi i jedynymi przyjaciółmi. Etymologia Otrzymał imiona po dwóch wielkich czarodziejach i dyrektorach Hogwartu – Albusie Dumbledorze i Severusie Snape. Obu ich ojciec Albusa darzył wielkim szacunkiem. Ciekawostki * W rolę Albusa Pottera w filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci cz. II wcielił się Arthur Bowen. * W książce Al posiada sowę, w filmie zaś fretkę. * Sugerując się zdjęciami można potwierdzić, że filmowy Albus posiadał brązową tchórzofretkę jako swoje zwierzątko. Można zatem wysunąć wniosek, że około 2017 roku czarodzieje oprócz kotów, sów i żab, posiadali na przykład tchórzofretki. Z drugiej strony Ron Weasley w czasach szkolnych posiadał szczura, który nie figurował na liście zwierząt, które mogą być trzymane przez uczniów w zamku, więc zapewne nie przykładano w Hogwarcie zbyt dużej wagi do tego przepisu. * W filmie Al i James siedzą w tym samym przedziale, w książce James powiedział Albusowi, żeby poszedł do innego przedziału i poszukał sobie swoich przyjaciół (w tym przedziale byli koledzy Jamesa). * Jego inicjały A.S.P. składają się na słowo asp, typ węża. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte DzieckoNew details on Cursed Child, the ‘eighth Harry Potter story' * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Pottermore en:Albus Potter sh:Albus Poter de:Albus Severus Potter es:Albus Potter fi:Albus Potter fr:Albus Potter it:Albus Potter no:Albus Severus Potter ru:Альбус Северус Поттер et:Albus Severus Potter ja:アルバス・セブルス・ポッター tr:Albus Potter ca:Albus Severus Potter Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Rodzina Potter Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu Kategoria:Uczniowie z 2017 Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu